Commander
The Commander is a military type support tower with a medium range and medium cost; it specializes in buffing nearby towers but does not attack enemies itself until the Call to Arms ability is activated. At default, the Commander gives every tower in its range a 15% hit speed buff. Upgrades Default Upgrades Stronger Signal: ($800) * Increases range from 5 to 6. * Cosmetics: Gives the Commander white gloves. * Sell price changes to $725. Drilling: ($1600) * Increases 15% hit speed buff to 20%. * Cosmetics: Gives the Commander dog tags and black gloves. * Sell price changes to $1525. Call to Arms: ($2500) * Adds the Call to Arms active ability that lasts for 10 seconds with a 45 second cooldown. ** When Call to Arms is activated, the Commander shouts, pulls out a Glock 17 pistol and starts to shoot enemies in range, dealing 19 damage (shoots once per second) per shot, and increases the applied hit speed buff by 35%. * Cosmetics: Gives the Commander military badges and a bluish-gray uniform and a Glock 17 in a black holster by its left leg. * Sell price changes to $2775. Path 1 Upgrades Militia Reinforcements: ($2500) * Adds the AASV active ability that costs $1500 to deploy and has a 30 second cooldown. ** When activated, the Commander speaks into its radio and calls in an AASV from the player's Endpoint. An AASV has 2400 HP and is equipped with mounted turrets that inflict a total of 800 DPS (80 damage per shot, 10 shots per second). It has a range of 8 and will stop moving when an enemy moves into its range. * Cosmetics: Gives the Commander a green uniform and hat. * Sell price changes to $4025. Strafing Run: ($7000) * Adds the Strafing Run passive ability that is automatically activated every 15 seconds. ** When activated, a plane will fly past the map, dealing 2500 damage to every enemy. * Cosmetics: Gives the Commander a darker green uniform and hat. * Sell price changes to $7525. Airstrike: ($10500) * Adds the Airstrike active ability that costs $3000 to call and has a 50 second cooldown. ** When the airstrike is activated, the player will be prompted to target a location for the airstrike. The target is a large bold red circle that signifies the area that will suffer the most damage and an outer circular outline that signifies the area that will take less damage. Once the target is set, a jet will fly past the map and drop three missiles on the area. Each missile deals 12000 armor-piercing physical damage inside the red circle and 4000 physical damage inside the circular outline. * Increases damage (when Call to Arms is activated) from 19 to 50. * Increases range from 6 to 6.5 * Cosmetics: Gives the Commander a futuristic black uniform and hat, golden dog tags and military badges, black sunglasses and a Ruger Super Redhawk revolver instead of the previous Glock 17. * Sell price changes to $11025. Orbital Strike: ($55000) * Adds the Orbital Strike ability that costs $15000 to call and has a 120 second cooldown. ** When the orbital strike is activated, a similar target prompt as the Airstrike appears, asking players to select a location for orbital strike to land. The target's bold red circle is almost triple the size of the airstrike's total AoE, though, and the outer circular outline covers most of the map. Once the target is set, a red laser from the sky will strike the center of the red circle, triggering a massive explosion that deals 250000 physical damage inside the red circle and 45000 physical damage inside the circular outline. All enemies that survive the explosion will be stunned for 5 seconds. * Increases damage (when Call to Arms is activated) from 50 to 78. * Cosmetics: Gives the Commander a high-tech, futuristic uniform and armor with a red hue, platinum dog tags and military badges, and a red laser pistol. * Sell price changes to $38525. Path 2 Upgrades Intense Training: ($1250) * Increases 20% hit speed buff to 25%. * Adds a 5% damage buff. * Cosmetics: Gives the Commander a white uniform and hat. * Sell price changes to $3400. Concentrated Fire: ($5400) * Increases 5% damage buff to 10%. * Call to Arms now increases the applied damage buff by 20%, the applied hit speed buff to 40%, and the critical chance of affected towers by 15%. * Cosmetics: Gives the Commander golden dog tags and a gold rimmed hat. * Sell price changes to $6100. C.O.T.F.C.: ($8900) * Gives the Commander a laser rifle that deals 50 damage per shot and shoots 10 times per second, totaling a DPS of 500. * When Call to Arms is activated, its laser rifle deals double damage and has a double critical chance (30%). ** Call to Arms can be stacked threefold with other C.O.T.F.C.s. However, when this is done, the cooldown doubles. * Gives stealth detection. * Cosmetics: Removes the stand underneath the Commander; the Commander becomes a futuristic trooper with white armor, yellow components, and electronic particles. Gives the Commander a contact headset instead of the previous radio. * Sell price changes to $9850. OMEGA Forces: ($20000) * Increases damage from 50 to 250. * Spawns an OMEGA Trooper every 30 seconds with 500 HP and 1500 DPS (150 damage per shot and shoots 10 times per second). * Cosmetics: Gives the Commander futuristic black armor with red components and a red laser rifle. * Sell price changes to $19850. Path 3 Upgrades Military Morale: ($1600) * All military-type towers in the Commander's range get a 15% damage buff and a 5% discount on upgrade prices. * Cosmetics: Gives the Commander a sand colored outfit and hat. * Sell price changes to $3575. AP Shots: ($3250) * Adds the AP Shots passive ability that is activated every 4.5 seconds. ** When activated, the Commander randomly gives a ground unit or a nearby tower armor-piercing damage (20% chance to ignore physical/magical resistance) for 3 seconds. * Increases damage (when Call to Arms is activated) from 19 to 35. * Increases Call to Arms duration from 10 seconds to 15 seconds. * Cosmetics: Gives the Commander two more military badges and a bandolier of ammunition. * Sell price changes to $5200. Rations: ($7700) * Adds the Rations passive ability that is activated every 8 seconds. ** When activated, the Commander heals all ground units in its range for 250 HP. * Cosmetics: Gives the Commander a blue outfit and hat and crates labled "RATIONS" around its stand. * Sell price changes to $9050. Tactics * Call to Arms is useful in lots of situations. It can be used to help other towers kill high HP units faster, especially when a swarm of them comes out, or quickly take out a swarm of fast, low to medium HP units. ** Stacking Call to Arms thrice with three C.O.F.T.C.s results in a grand and astoundingly high 80% damage buff, 120% hit speed buff, and 45% critical chance buff, allowing nearby towers to absolutely demolish the enemies. Only use the Call to Arms stacking when it is needed, because using it will double the normal cooldown, and selling and re-buying the C.O.F.T.C. will not reset the timer. * Use Orbital Strike only when it is absolutely necessary (when the enemies are about to reach the Endpoint or when there are too many high HP enemies). The 2 minute cooldown will cost the game if used in an unnecessary wave. Category:Towers